


Два голоса, две лютни

by Die_Glocke



Category: Kingkiller Chronicles - Patrick Rothfuss, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 12:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10616493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Die_Glocke/pseuds/Die_Glocke
Summary: Виктор любил удивлять слушателей каждым своим выходом на сцену, но искушенную публику «Эолиана» удивить было с каждым разом все труднее. В конце концов он признал поражение и отложил лютню прежде, чем сопровождавшие его выступления аплодисменты утратили былой энтузиазм.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Сеттинг "Имени ветра", персонажи "Yuri on Ice". Продолжения не обещаю, но и не исключаю такой возмодности :)

— Ну что, есть у нас сегодня шанс услышать, как ты играешь? — спросил Станчион без особой надежды, подсаживаясь за столик Виктора.

Тот покачал головой. Он давно уже перестал брать с собой лютню, собираясь в «Эолиан», и играл только в уединении своей спальни, чтобы не растерять навыки. Талантовые дудочки, которые когда-то были приколоты на видном месте, теперь скрывались под широким воротником рубашки.

Виктор любил удивлять слушателей каждым своим выходом на сцену, но искушенную публику «Эолиана» удивить было с каждым разом все труднее. Он делал новые аранжировки, сочинял новые песни, постоянно поднимал планку — но и публика становилась все требовательнее. В конце концов Виктор признал поражение и отложил лютню прежде, чем сопровождавшие его выступления аплодисменты утратили былой энтузиазм: уходя на пике славы, ты поддерживаешь иллюзию того, что это твой выбор.

Самым печальным было то, что никто из выступавших в «Эолиане» музыкантов — в том числе уже заработавших заветные дудочки — так и не смог приблизиться к его уровню, но многих из них встречали почти так же тепло.

— Ты к себе слишком строг, — пожимал плечами Деоч.

— Без тебя у меня нет стимула совершенствоваться, — сетовал Крис и покупал Виктору выпивку.

— Ничего, я накоплю денег на выступление, заработаю свои дудочки — и скоро люди забудут, что здесь когда-то выступал какой-то Виктор, — горячо говорил Юра, но от предложенного в долг серебряного таланта гордо отказывался.

Вышедший на сцену паренек был ничем не примечателен. Такого легче представить в архивах Университета с книгой в руках, чем на сцене «Эолиана» играющим на лютне. Инструмент он держал правильно, но как-то неуверенно, смотрел не на зрителей, а только на собственные пальцы на струнах.

— Это будет фиаско, — хмыкнул Юра. — Как пить дать освищут. А на второе выступление не наскребет ни денег, ни смелости, помяните мое слово.

Крис в ответ цыкнул, а Виктор даже не обратил внимания на ядовитые слова: как только прозвучали первые ноты, он понял, что знает эту песню.

Он не мог не знать: это была его песня. Та самая, благодаря которой он получил дудочки. Он пришел тогда в «Эолиан», опустошенный предательством самого близкого человека и болезненным расставанием, решил «будь, что будет», отдал последние деньги и излил в песне всю свою боль, обнажил всю свою душу.

«Останься со мной, не покидай меня, я боюсь тебя потерять...»

В тот вечер эта песня звучала в первый и в последний раз, а этот неприметный паренек не просто услышал и запомнил ее — он превратил ее во что-то совершенно новое, но при этом узнаваемое. Это по-прежнему была песня Виктора, но вместо обреченности в ней звучала надежда. Неизвестный музыкант не оплакивал потерянную любовь, а воспевал зарождающуюся, не изменив в тексте ни единого слова. Все было в музыке, в голосе, в интонациях.

Его техника не была безупречной, а голос подрагивал от волнения, но у парня несомненно был талант — Виктор это видел и был уверен, что это увидят Деоч и Станчион, и свои дудочки он получит. Эх, ему бы учителя, который сможет обработать этот алмаз…

Виктора выдернул в реальность несильный, но все равно болезненный тычок в бок от Криса.

— Эй, ты там в порядке? У тебя взгляд стал какой-то стеклянный.

— Да-да, все хорошо, — отмахнулся Виктор. — Мне надо бежать. Спасибо за выпивку.

Искать в толпе безымянного музыканта он не стал — если тот явился в «Эолиан» за дудочками, то рано или поздно все равно вернется. И тогда Виктор сделает ему предложение, от которого тот не сможет отказаться, — самую дорогую его сердцу песню, разложенную на два голоса и две лютни.

А, возможно, и немного больше.


	2. Chapter 2

Заветные талантовые дудочки Юри нес домой, зажав в сложенных лодочкой ладонях, как пойманную бабочку: стоит разжать руки — тут же улетит. После удачного выступления в «Эолиане» его окружила толпа: завсегдатаи одобрительно похлопывали по плечу, предлагали угостить выпивкой, кто-то даже намекнул, что не против помочь ему найти покровителя.

Но Юри, приподнявшись на цыпочки, искал глазами Виктора. Искал — и боялся найти, потому что совершенно не представлял, какой будет его реакция на выступление. Все-таки вот так без спросу взять чужую песню и исполнить ее по-своему, зная, что среди слушателей находится автор, — это дерзость. Неужели кто-нибудь решился бы исполнить «Песнь о сэре Савиене Тралиарде» в присутствии Иллиена? Виктор при всем своем таланте еще не достиг уровня мастерства Иллиена или хотя бы Квоута, но Юри все равно чувствовал себя именно таким святотатцем.

В глубине души Юри понимал, что рад будет любой реакции — лишь бы Виктор обратил на него внимание. Но тот встал из-за столика и, даже мельком не взглянув на сцену, покинул «Эолиан» с такой поспешностью, будто в таверне начался пожар.

Что ж. Теперь Юри точно знал, чего стоит его талант и упорный труд. Вся радость от удачного выступления моментально испарилась, а дудочки показались тяжелыми, будто отлитыми из свинца. Вежливо отклонив все предложения и приглашения, Юри закинул футляр с лютней на плечо, распрощался с Деочем и Станчионом и направился в сторону Университета.

В гнездах было на удивление пусто — только Пхичит сидел на дальней койке, погрузившись в изучение сигалдри. Но, увидев Юри, он моментально отложил в сторону книги и записи и принялся расспрашивать друга о выступлении.

— Прости, что не смог прийти, но сам знаешь — с деньгами у меня сейчас туго.

— Ничего, теперь я смогу водить тебя в «Эолиан» бесплатно, — улыбнулся Юри.

Но сам он туда приходить больше не собирался. Юри боролся за дудочки не ради возможности выступать в «Эолиане», когда захочется: у него не было необходимости зарабатывать на учебу и жизнь музыкой. На сцену он вышел лишь для того, чтобы исполнить песню Виктора, привлечь его внимание. Но план провалился — и теперь Юри в «Эолиане» делать было нечего.

Конечно же, он рассказал обо всем Пхичиту.

— Ты ни в чем не виноват, — успокоил его друг. — Ты же знаешь, что о нем говорят: пока все стояли в очереди за добродетелями, Виктор был там, где раздают гордыню.

Юри знал. О Викторе много чего говорили — и по большей части это были слухи, порой совершенно дикие. Что он был эдема руэ, но разбойники убили всю их труппу, и он поклялся найти их и отомстить. Что он был знатного происхождения, но эдема руэ убили всю его семью, а его самого увезли с собой, и он научился музыке, с детства выступая с бродячими артистами. Что играть на лютне и сочинять музыку его научил сам Квоут. Что он был сыном Квоута и Фелуриан и унаследовал талант от отца и способность к соблазнению от матери.

(Последний слух распустил черноволосый и синеглазый юноша, бывший в городе проездом. Говорили, его пустили в «Эолиан» бесплатно, после того как он что-то показал Деочу и шепнул ему на ухо пару слов. Говорили, он ночью встречался с Виктором на мосту и что-то ему передал. Да много чего говорили, но Юри прекрасно знал, что слепо верить нельзя ничему.)

— Мне кажется, дело не в этом, — покачал головой Юри. — Все-таки чего-то в моем выступлении не хватило… Знаешь, мне всегда казалось, что эта песня должна быть дуэтом. У тебя есть листок бумаги?

Ноты ложились на бумагу будто сами по себе. Юри понимал, что они никогда не прозвучат — где найти для этого две лютни, два голоса? — но не записать их казалось кощунством. Обычно каждая нота, каждый такт давались ему с большим трудом, но не в этот раз. Юри будто впал в какой-то транс, стал проводником для музыки, рождавшейся независимо от него.

Отложив наконец перо, Юри облегченно выдохнул и что-то пробормотал себе под нос, игнорируя ошеломленный взгляд Пхичита. В ту же секунду вдруг распахнулось окно и впустило в комнату свежий весенний ветер, подхвативший листки с нотами. Мгновение — и они упорхнули, будто бабочка из раскрывшихся ладоней.

— Что это было? — только и смог выдавить из себя Юри, еще не до конца обретший связь с реальностью.

— По-моему, — с благоговением в голосе ответил Пхичит, — ты только что произнес имя ветра.

...на противоположном берегу реки свежий весенний ветер распахнул окно в комнату Виктора и уронил на кровать исписанные нотами листы бумаги.


End file.
